


Bloodied Flowers

by EdwardSerif



Category: Mobster - Fandom, Organized Crime - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardSerif/pseuds/EdwardSerif
Summary: A young man who delivers flowers for their parents find themselves in the middle of an organized crime syndicate in upper state  new york.The next thing he knows he's in the underground, trapped and a skeleton.What will become of this poor guy?





	1. White Roses

The Year was June 2nd 1934, the place, remote town in New York state.

There wasn't a lot to do in this small town. No one really cared a thing about this place. It's population was around 100 people or less. Yet there was enough to bring mom and pop shops around town. Almost everyone got along here. The police department didn't have a lot to do and they liked it that way. For a while it was just like that. Not a peep.

No one knew what brought an organized crime family in this town in upstate New York. Perhaps, maybe it was the quiet part. Where they wouldn't get questioned about what they were doing. They paid a lot of people in the town that was in high positions to stay quiet.

For the Picolli family, it was something completely different for them. It was a new start. They were used to the hustle and bustle of New York City. They were originally from Brooklyn. Janice and Roberto it was a chance to open up their floral shop and be able to bring smiles to those who needed them. They didn't expect it to become such a big deal. After they opened up their floral shop, it became pretty popular. As time grew they started to expect a child. Their bundle of joy they named Roy Red Picolli. The boy was very bright. He loved plants most of all. He amazed his teachers with the knowledge of how many flowers he had taken care of at his mom and dad's Floral shop when he was in kindergarten. As this raven haired, scarlet eyed gentleman grew up, no one in town questioned his love for plants ever. He was fascinated with how things grew. He was always on and on about the subject. He grew up, happy and honest. He delivered flowers for his parents on his trusty bicycle. He was now in his early 20's now.

Roy was riding his bicycle to deliver flowers to a customer of his parent's floral shop. The sun was going down, but it was still bright outside.

With the mix of oranges and purples in the sky, it was aiming to be a beautiful sunset. His short ebony hair flowing in the wind as he was riding to his last stop for the night. He didn't exactly make it to the customer's house. Hearing a loud gunshot by the woods. It wasn't hunting season where he lived. He was highly curious who would be using a gun at this time of day.

Visibility would be very low during the setting of the sun. He put his bike off to the side and leaning on the tree. He walked deeper into the woods, to see some men with a smoking gun. And there was the poor sucker who got shot. There was a lot of blood on the ground, the man was dying. Roy, was standing there hiding his semi thin frame behind a tree. He didn't move an inch. He couldn't breathe. He stood there motionless watching these men in 3 piece suits ask this man some questions. It was apparent that the man who was shot, was actually one of Roy's neighbors.

He covered his mouth, but as he stepped backward, the loud sound of a stick cracking alerted the men in the suits to pay attention. “Boss were we followed?” One of the thugs said quietly. The man who was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a pocket watch hanging ever so delicately in the little pocket designated for it looked over to the man and squinted to him. “I don't think so you nitwit” he growled. “GO FIND THAT NOISE AND KILL IT. LEAVE NO SURVIVORS” he bellowed. Roy started to run, the flowers in his back pocket were starting to fall out of it. He tried to get to his bike but the men who were chasing him caught him. They tied his hands and feet. “ _BOY_ ” the boss bellowed.

Roy with his striking reddened brown eyes looked up, tears flowing from his eyes and fear struck deep in his heart. “y-yes?” he said very timidly. “ _What did you see boy_.” the boss said with a sneer. “N-nothing. I saw nothing I swear.” he said with a shaky voice. He only saw them talking about what the guy did. Which was basically nothing incriminating to warrant a death sentence. Roy looked up to his captor, this pig faced older gentleman wearing a bowler hat with a bright red rose in the bow. “Kill the kid. Bury him with his flowers.” He walked through the forest, crunching the sticks and pine needles on the ground. As soon as you heard him leave, you heard a car start and left the area. Several other young men used their guns and shot Roy dead. His body was riddled with bullets and he died instantly.

They dragged Roy's body to a deep grave that they already had dug for the other man. They dumped both of the bodies in the grave and shoveled the dirt on top of the bodies. No bags, just dirt. The parents of Roy's looked everywhere for him, he's been in missing persons for several years. He was just an unknown body in an unmarked grave for years.

@~'~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~'~@

_30 underground years later..._

Being killed was jarring enough. He started to regain consciousness after finding his body naked and lying on the ground. He had dirt surrounding him. His bones stirred as he was starting to get up, he felt phantom pains in his ribs of where the bullets landed. But yet when he felt his stomach, there was nothing there. He got up and looked at his hands. They were completely skeletal. He touched his chest area, just bones. He touched his head. Also skeletal. He was technically not alive. But he was alive, but _how_?

He stood up, even though every step felt completely foreign. Walking with just bones for feet felt weird and unnatural. He felt the wind of the area flow through his whole body. Being just bones was jarring to say the least. He walked to a water source. He walked up to the water that he saw. It was glowing a bit. Looking to the water, he saw his reflection. A skull met his gaze. His pupils were red. He saw circles where his eyes were. When he blinked when he closed his eyes. “Whoa. And my eyes are glowing too. Fuckin weird man...” He said quietly to himself. He admired his body but felt the dents from when the bullets passed through his body. He sighed as he looked in the water again.

He was still getting used to what he saw. He did notice that one of his eyes was a tiny bit cracked. He looked a bit sad from that. It was a tiny fracture, it didn't hurt because he wasn't alive when he experienced it. He didn't realize he was naked till a Rabbit like sentient creature was looking at him and screamed and ran off. He didn't know how to react. “I'm sorry lady!!” He said with a gruff dry voice.

He sighed as he still was new to this being a skeleton thing. A man walked up next to him and chuckled. “ _My my. You might want to cover up kind sir. That lady was not used to seeing our bare bones._ ” the young skeletal man turned around to see a taller skeletal man with glasses mysteriously hovering over his nose bone. The man was wearing a White long lab coat with normal pants and a red button up shirt on underneath the coat. “Kind young sir. What is your name?” The taller gentleman asked. “My name? Oh Its Roy Red Piccoli. I think I died?” He said questioningly. The skeletal gentleman did kneel down and looked a bit sad. He was looking inside of Roy's chest. “Ah yes. Your soul. It's right side up. You used to be human.” he said. “I'm terribly sorry My name is Wing Ding Gaster. It's a pleasure to meet you Roy.” Roy laughed. “Just call me Red. Wingding is it? Can I just call yeh Wings instead?” Wings laughed. “Yeah sure! Wings it is!” He said chuckling. Roy chuckled too. “Say wings. Can I borrow some clothes?” He said ashamed of himself because he was naked. Wings nodded and laughed. “Of course Red. I don't mind at all.”

Wings took off his coat and put it on Roy's shoulders. Roy felt the semi warmth on his bones. He didn't realize that he was stepping on snow until now. The unevenness hurt his feet. Once he got into Wing's house he clung to the coat. He looked around to see a very small yet tidy home. There were two stories to the house, but there were stairs leading to the upstairs room. There was a large living room area with a beat up couch. He looked upstairs to where Wings was walking. There was a room that he avoided which had some kind of music coming from it. Wings came downstairs and handed Roy some clothes. “here you go Red.” He said smiling. Roy took off the coat and put the clothes on. He noticed that the pants were black.

They fit pretty loose on his hips, he put the belt around to keep the pants up. He put on the Red turtleneck shirt over his ribs. He slipped on the black socks, and the shoes that had extra cushion on the soles of the shoes. It felt very comfortable for his body. “Thank you Wings.” He said happily. Roy was unaware that he was dirty. “Are you hungry Red.” Wings said looking at Roy. “Uh yeah I could eat. But how am I hungry?” He was unsure how he was feeling. He didn't have any guts or anything. Just a skeletal body. “I feel really weird. It feels like hunger, but in a weird tingly way.” Roy put his hand to his stomach area, but instead was met with air. He didn't understand what he was feeling. “Ah yes. You see. You are used to being human. Its alright I'll explain it to you. You see, when you died, and or were buried in the ground you were exposed to the earths natural energy. From the moment you died, to now. Your body has been closer to the core of the planet. The closer you are to the core of the planet, the more your body absorbs magical and natural energies. However this is true of if you are burned alive, your body is not going to be whole like it is now.” he said sighing. “you were buried without a box, you fell into our underground, you had a bit of dirt on you and from the shape I see your skeletal body at, you were shot. And it seems that you were buried about 30 years ago from what I can see. Whoever killed you did a number on you.”

Wings got up and got some tea for Roy and him. “If you want, you can take a bath. Don't worry I have plenty of clothing. Here have some tea, then you can wash up.” He chuckled. Wings had a very fatherly feel to him. A tall young man walked downstairs from his room. “Dad....Who's this?” the young skeletal man who was about the same height as Wings was. “Papyrus, this is Red. His name is Roy Red Piccoli. But he rather be called Red. Red, this is my son Papyrus Peter Gaster.” Roy shook his son's hand. “Heya Paps. May I call you Paps?” Papyrus nodded. “It's a pleasure to meet yeh Paps.” he said smiling.

They sat there enjoying their tea getting to know one another. Papyrus had a few questions for Roy, and he answered them. Amazingly enough it was about flowers. Roy was an expert botanist. His parents taught him how to grow flowers very well. They got to know each other and Roy leaned towards being good at scientific research into plant life. However, back when he was alive plant science was not a very known thing. He wasn't very known either for his knowledge into the field. Wings was impressed. He was trying to get to know more about plant life. Roy was starting to feel pretty dirty and headed upstairs to their bathroom and ran the tub and filled it with water. He undressed, and slunk down into the tub. He couldn't even feel the water on his body. He started to realize the temperature didn't really matter. He emptied the tub and filled with scalding hot water. He could defiantly feel the heat rise up from the water. He started to feel warm for once. He took the scrub brush that Wings gave him and started to lather up. Once he got done with washing himself he dried off. He actually felt rejuvenated now instead of feeling dirty. He got dressed in another Red turtleneck sweater, and pants with a belt. He put the socks back on as well as everything else. Papyrus came around with a jacket. “Heya. So I have this old jacket of mine. I don't really use this. I thought you would look pretty awesome with this Red.” Red put on the jacket happily. The jacket was black with a silky fabric. It was very soft and warm. There were lapels on his arms with what could be considered a Turtle like skull with eyes with bones. “What are those?” he pointed to the lapels on the coat. “Oh! That's my dad's patented “Gaster Blasters” They are made with magic. They are kind of an attack of his. I know your human, and you wont understand. But I have a feeling you will start to understand more as time goes on. Okay Red?” Roy nodded. “This jacket is really soft and comfortable. It kinda reminds me of home.” He said smiling. “Yeah. Well I need to go back to doing homework.” Papyrus sounded dejected. “I hate how much homework dad's pushing on me. He wants me to take over the Lab one day. He wants me to become the next Royal Scientist. But, I don't even want to be a scientist. I want to be in the Royal Guard! They are so cool.” He said as he chuckled. Roy swore he could see stars in Papyrus's eyes as he watched Papyrus talk about the Royal Guard. “Yeh really wanna become a guard huh?” He said patting Papyrus's back. “Yeah I really do.” Papyrus smiled as he patted Roy's back again. “I'll see if I can take your place in the Lab instead. I'll talk to yer dad for yeh. Okays?” He exclaimed as he let out a bit of a sigh. Papyrus gave Roy a hug. Roy was not used to hugs yet. But he gave Papyrus a hug back. He didn't know it at the time, but that was the day that Papyrus started to feel like he finally had a brother.

@~'~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~'~@

_A few Years later..._

Roy was going around town to find a few jobs to help with bills. He started to notice that the Gaster family was having some kind of issues with bills. Roy took as many jobs as he could to help the family out. He became the go to guy for growing things. People started to really respect him for his advanced knowledge in plants and growing things from the earth. Wings offered him a job as an assistant to him at the Royal Labs. Roy, of course took the job. He was actually happy because he was busy and money was really good for a while. Roy spent a majority of his time sitting at Grillbys. He enjoyed talking to Grillby and everyone liked him there. He had no idea that he had been not around for 30 years. It felt like the days where he was on the surface and with his friends again.

One day while he was sitting at his sentry post, he was dozing off because of how many jobs he was working. This job wasn't very hard. Make sure people aren't fighting and watch for humans. He took his job seriously. Most of the time he was alert, but he let his eyelids droop and started to snore on the counter's surface. Even though he'd been this way for about a few years, he did let himself go for a bit. He snored at his post. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He felt the air around him shift, he could feel someone's presence. He never could feel the air around him feel different until now. He woke up with a start and could see a human wandering around. Their hair was black and their small stature made them look like a short child like figure. “W-whos there?” he said blinking sleep out of his eyes. The human didn't make a sound. He looked around. He was brand new to his new powers he found as he was a human skeleton, who also had monster like powers. Since the magic seeped into his body for 30 years. It kept his form pristine. He had the ability to teleport from one place to the next. As long as he knew where he was going. He had been practicing this for a few years. Also the ability to magically create bones came natural to him. Gaster had been teaching him the art of summoning the “Gaster Blasters” from the power from his soul. Roy summoned a long femur like bone into his hand as he was walking towards the human. “Kiddo. I ain't gonna hurt yeh.” He said as the bone became more like a baseball bat look. He saw the kid walking around. The kid had brown hair and a black and red sweatshirt. He walked towards the gate Papyrus had made. It was very badly made. Once the small person was at the gate, Roy was behind them. “Dont'cha know how to greet a new pal?” he had nothing in his hand. The small person turned around and saw him. They screamed. “No no no Buddy! I'm not gonna hurtcha! Please don't be scared!” The small person was still very scared, but they reached to shake Roy's hand. Roy wasn't very much of a comedian. In the small person's hand was a red rose. “A flower for a sweet person.” He said smiling. “So what brings yeh to this not so happy place?” he said to the small person. The small person signed their answer. “Mister. I tripped and fell.” She signed. She couldn't talk. She was mute. Roy understood the small person. He knew sign language because of how he was brought up. His mom was also mute. He talked normally. “Damn...that dont sound too happy. I'm sorreh I cant really help yeh get back up to the surface right now. Yeh see we're trapped. Barrier guards us and traps us down here. Hey, Can I have yer name?” the kid signed “My name's Rose.” She signed smiling. Roy took her hand and teleported both of them to the house. Roy wasn't going to let the dogs sniff the kid out, they would of ripped her to shreds. “Well Rose. My name's Red. So yeh tripped? Is yer leg okay there lil miss?” She raised her pant leg. Indeed the leg was bleeding. “No Red, its broken” She said limping a bit. Wings was home. “WINGS. HELP.” Wings came out and saw the kid. “Red! What's wrong?” he said with a rushed tone of voice. “I dunno I found this kiddo. They cant talk so they are signing and I completely understand them because my mom was also a mute. But their leg is broken. Wings can yeh help me out here?” He said with a panicked tone. Wings ran to his first aid kit, grabbed some things that would help with humans. “Red I don't know how to help the kid. I'm a doctor for monsters, not Humans.” He said concerned. “Don't yeh worry Wings. I got it. Thank yeh.” Rose was sitting on the ground with her leg bleeding on the floor. “Wings can yeh grab me some water, and ice? The water's for the little lady. The Ice is for when I put the bone back in place.” Wings nodded as he grabbed the things for Roy.

When Wings got back with the list of first aid things, Red summoned a bone for Rose. “Darlin...I'm gonna need yeh to bite down on this. I know it don't taste good. But its better that you bite on somethin while I'ma settin' this bone back in place. Okay little lady!?” He said handing the white plain looking summoned bone to her. He counted to 3 but set the bone back in place in one second. He could hear her scream as she was biting down on the bone. He started to bandage the affected area. His hands were glowing his soul's color which was kindness. She took the bone away from her mouth. “Red, you were right. That didnt taste good. I didn't taste anything actually. Weird tasteless bone.” She signed. She motioned like she was laughing. Red laughed too.

Red scooped her up in his arms and sat her down on the couch. “Stay here. I gotta go do somethin okays?” He said as he started to head for the door. Rose nodded and smiled. Wings was watching her smiling. “Red you be careful okay?” Wings said with a concerned tone. “I feel like something's not right. Just...the air feels funny.” he said continuing to sound worried. Roy nodded as he headed out the door. Wings was right. The air did feel kind of funny. He looked at the ground and it had a dark red tint to it. Roy was thinking to himself “ _There's something not right about this. What's going on?”_ He was heading to Grillby's initially to talk to the watchdogs. He looked around the place he lived now. The snow was piled high on the ground, there was a slight chill to the air. If he wasn't a skeleton he would be incredibly cold. He was not used to how cold it was. He would make his daily walk down the wooded path to this mysterious Maroon door that looked quite beat up. It looked like there was some kind of battle at the door, there was piles of Dust laying there. It was a couple years ago when the battle happened. A Guard dog got a taste of blood and went completely insane. Undyne, the boss of all the guard dogs had to put him down. It wasn't a very happy moment.

Roy looked down that way to see if anything else was coming. He could of swore that door was ajar. Maybe his eyes was playing some tricks on him. He never saw the door in that state. It never was ever open as long as he'd been here. He shrugged and opened Grillby's hard mahogany door. He was greeted with the sights of the dogs growling about the day's events.

“ _That maroon door is open and I could smell the blood that was on the ground. Someone intercepted the human before they could hobble their way to town and kill us all_ ” The dog complained. He wanted to be the one to capture the human. There was a slight tone of anger in his voice. “ _I wasn't going to hurt the Human, I was just going to rough them up a little_.” Roy didn't like the sound of that. He walked up to the bar and sat as his usual bar stool. “Hey Grillbs. Can I get my usual?” Grillby was his usual quiet self, his usual chilled demeanor. His dark reddened tint to the entire establishment was a welcome sight. “........sure Red.” He tossed Roy a bottle that looked yellow. It was not mustard, but a sweetened Honey mead, the only one that reminded Roy of Home. He took a sip of the beverage and let out a contented noise of relief and happiness. “So Um Grillbs. I found this poor little lady with a broken foot at my sentry post.” He said quietly. “I'm hearin from the dogs, that they wanted to 'play' with her a bit roughly. I'm glad I got to her before they did. Also, have yeh noticed that there's some kind of red fog that's on the ground? It's given off this kinda weird vibe. Like one I ain't never felt before yeh know?” He said getting a cold chill down his spine.

Grillby did nod “.....Just be careful. The guard dogs are on high alert after hearing two humans. One didn't make it out alive out of the Ruins. Watch over that child.” he said quietly. Roy knew there was something amiss. The ground was not supposed to look like this. He wondered what he could do to help Rose. _And the person that didn't make it out alive._

 


	2. What's Behind the Maroon Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red goes to find the source of the red mist. He eventually finds the source of the red mist but at what cost.

 

        Red finished his favorite beverage and watched while the mutts in the bar were yelling at each other about the human. He thought he'd be funny and toss a bone in the middle of the table. “All right yeh mutts could yeh keep it down? I am nursin a pretty tense headache here.” He said quietly. They were all growling at him. “Geez I was kiddin!” He said while Grillby was silently laughing. The dogs did not think Roy was funny at all. They even tossed the bone back at him and cornered him. “Geez what's gotten into yehs. I told yeh I I was jokin!” The dogs looked like they had some kind of Red under their eyes. To them, they saw Roy as a threat, not as a comedian. “Uh...Grillby help me out pal. I didn't mean nothin by it! I swear!” Grillby got out of from behind his bar and flashed some fire in front of their faces. It seemed to spook a couple of them. But Greater dog was still growling at Roy.

        He didn't want to hurt Greater dog. It wasn't his intention. He took a bone bat to Greater dog's side of his head to defend himself. It just knocked Greater dog out cold. “ _I thought I told yeh I was kidding. Don't back me into a corner. I will knock you out cold._ ” he said with a determined sound to his voice. He wasn't the type to kid around when he's backed into a corner. The other guard dogs were whimpering when they saw Greater Dog knocked out on the floor. “What the heck has gotten into yehs.” He yelled at all of them while they were still whimpering.

       After that show of aggression, Roy headed outside and noticed that the reddened mist on the ground was getting worse. He held his head, the headache was getting worse. “What the heck is going on?” he thought to himself. He noticed that the source was coming from the maroon door. He started to walk slowly towards the door, the snow crunching under his shoes. Breathing out, the cold atmosphere always left a puff of condensed air in the cold weather. The closer he got to the door, the more the mist clouded his vision.

      He was now inside of the ruins. The maroon walls were very unsettling. He could hear the drips of water echoing through out the ruins. He got a shiver up his spine as he wandered the empty halls. He could see dust everywhere, which made him even more unsettled. He started to grip the bone bat he was holding in his phalanges. He could hear his breaths echo off the walls. He heard a sound of a small monster wandering, just the sound of a small clip of nails against marble. If he had skin right now, it would have been crawling. He didn't want to alert whoever was roaming the empty halls of this place. He saw something running through the halls of this place, with a hurried and rushed breaths. There was something defiantly off about this area of the underground. He needed answers. The mist got thicker as he walked closer to the entrance of the underground. He used his magic to clear the mist. He started to cough as he got more near the source. The source was a teenage boy. The boy was defiantly passed on. But from their back came the reddened mist. He started to think to himself. “What the...” He blinked slowly as he watched the constant reddened mist pour from this boys body. Being near the source, he saw there was evidence of monsters that dusted near the boys body. “gawd this looks bad...” He said to himself.

        He started to walk quickly out of the ruins. He did not run into any monster at all. He just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He closed the gate as quickly as he could with his magic. The door was very heavy. One thing he did not bank on is that being near the mist doubled the effects of it. He started to have a red underline under his eyes, which caused him to have a more angry disposition about him. His teeth turned jagged, and less straight. He couldn't tell that the effect had happened until he got home that night.

       He walked back home quickly. He was breathing heavily and headed straight for the bathroom. He filled the bathtub full of scalding hot water and dunked himself fully in it. Being raised a catholic, he tried his best to bless the water. He said 40 hail mary's and tried to calm down. From what he saw, it absolutely spooked him out. He noticed as he opened his mouth that his teeth turned jagged. He looked at his face in the reflection of the water and started to mutter “no..cant be. no...no. _**NO**_ ” He didn't want to see what was his situation at that moment. He looked even scarier than he did originally when going in.

       He dunked his head down under the water for a really long time. He knew that it wasn't going to help him because he did not physically have lungs. He sighed as he looked up from the water, he started to hear someone come in. It was his adopted father Wings. Wings also started to look different. It wasn't just him. “Red!” Wings said in a rushed tone. Red shot up out of the water and said “What?” in a rushed tone. Wings was looking at himself in the mirror. “What is happening. This isn't natural. I'm looking rougher, my body doesn't look right. Im starting to get headaches, my mood is getting short. I didn't used to be like this Red. _I don't know what's going on and I'm getting scared._ ” Red looked empathetic to Wings. He knew that Wings was generally a nice guy. Wings sat on the chair that was in the bathroom. He looked at Red for an explanation. “I was in the water, tryin to wash away what I saw in the ruins.” He said in a quieted tone. Wings quietly laughed at Roy's expression. “There's only science my boy and what it proves. Religion will not help you here.” He said crossing his legs.

        Red sighed and looked down. “I guess you're right.” He took the warm water and splashed his face with it. “I just cant unsee what I saw in the ruins. I closed the door so the Red mist wouldn't leak from the ruins anymore. _There was a young human man lying dead on the ruins floor, along with several monster's dust around it. Something is defiantly not right with that picture Wings._ ” Roy said looking at him seriously. “I could barely see even that. The red mist was pouring from that young man's body. And the aura that came from it was nothing I'd ever experienced. Nothing but pure malice and hatred. That boy was harboring some serious hard feelings inside of his soul. When he passed, I feel...” He said breathing in. “I'm just theorizing right now that the young man may have been abused and or bullied. Anyone harboring those kind of feelings in their heart will manifest into Pure malice and hatred. Monster soul's if introduced to those feelings and or emotions, its new to them. Monster souls are made from Compassion and Empathy and Kindness. Human souls on the other hand.” He stopped for a moment and caught up with his thoughts.

       “Human emotions are slightly more complex. Since humans can feel a full array of feelings that might confuse them, its difficult for a monster to fully understand how a human truly feels.” Roy stopped for a moment to see if Wings had any questions. He just looked at Roy for a moment, actually understanding his theory. “So If I'm getting this right. You say that monster souls are made of compassion, kindness and love. And I am not going to fight that fact. It's completely true. The only emotions we lack are hatred and malice. So you are completely right on that issue. I'm listening. Continue please Red.”

      Red looked to Wings. “Such an odd conversation to be having in the bathtub.” he said chuckling. Wings laughed and smiled. “Yeah, but you peaked my curiosity my boy. Continue please!” Red smiled and then started to continue with his thought.

       “When I was a young boy, barely 7 years old there was this other boy that thought he was within his rights to pick on me. Now what pick on me means is, that he wanted to direct feelings of insecurity and anger and project them onto me. I had such a hard time getting over the fact that he would call me all sorts of names when I was younger.Then I realized after a few days of getting to know this kid. He was being picked on at home by his abusive father. He and I became best friends after I confronted him one day about it. He was actually quite happy once he understood my family and what my parents wanted to achieve to do. He even ended up working for my dad after some time. For me, Its about understanding.” Roy looked to wings who was tearing up a little bit. “No I understand how humans are. But you are teaching me a lot Red.” He said with a proud tone.

      Continuing the conversation they were having. “Understanding is the key to see what is going on through the underground. Those dogs were rather aggressive when I was joking around about tossing them a bone. It looked like they couldn't take a joke. I'll keep that in mind. So the first stage is headaches and Irritability. The pain causes the irritability. The closer you are to the source of the malice, you start to advance in the diagnosis. When I was really near the source my headaches got worse. I started to get more paranoid. I heard phantom steps running around the empty ruins. We all know that the ruins are empty. But I swore I heard the steps of a small child. And they were running around like they were incredibly scared. So Second stage is hallucinations and your mind playing tricks on you. Third stage is change. Your magic changes, and you start to show change to your appearance. My teeth got sharper, my eyes became more red.

      Fourth stage I'm gathering is unreasonably. Not being able to reason with own thoughts, and others. Fifth stage is violence. And Sixth stage is not being able to control ones self. You succumb to the torment inside. Monsters fall down due to these symptoms and dust. _Wings this is really fuckin bad pops_ ” he said a little scared. “ _And I am unsure how we can cure it._ ” He got up from the bathtub, putting a towel around himself. “We should try our best to research as much as we can to solve this....Fell Disease.

 


	3. The Fell Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red has found the source of the disease that's been spreading out in his underground. But will he find the cure?

 

       Red had a room now. Sure it may have been the basement but it was so spacious and roomy. From all of his jobs he was working he could afford a nice bed and furnishings that were specially built. They were a rich reddened wood named mahogany. His room was full of blacks and red. Wings liked to spend some time in Roy's library section of the basement. Red loved to gather books. Roy was laying back in his bed while he was reading a book on plants, and studying other certain subjects that he felt needed to be researched. Wings grabbed a few books and sat in the recliner that was in the basement.

      The two spent several days reading through the books on the subject to back Roy's theory. Almost everything they could find on the subject was limited. Roy shrugged and sighed. “I guess what I'm saying would be the only thing we have to back our research.”

       Wings looked at the book he was reading and replied “You're analogy of the symptoms of the disease that I see that is spreading is correct. I've had at least 20 monsters going through my office to try to see if there's anything we can do to help them. They don't like feeling this way.” he said sighing. Roy shrugged. “The best we can do is try to take a sample of magic and experiment with it with known cures. We're starting from square one. So this may take a long time Wings.” Roy said frankly. Wing looked kind of upset because what was happening was affecting everyone in the underground. “Look I know it's not the best fix for the situation. This is affecting me too Wings.”

      Red grumbled as his headache was getting worse. He had daily migraines that affected his sight. He went partially blind due to the pain that was always ringing in his head. No matter what he did he could not get away from the pain. He tried to rub his head and or tried to put his head under water to relieve the echoing in his head. The water did allow him to receive temporary relief to the migraines he was getting. He tried his best to spend time in his basement bathtub while he was trying to drown out the noise around him. Wings and Paps knew that he spent at least 2 hours a day under water so he would receive some kind of relief when it came to the migraines.

      Red headed for his bedroom for the sound deprivation period of his day. He always closed his eyes and slept under the water. The most peaceful moments was under the water. Since he is a skeleton, he does not need to breathe. He loved that fact. Wings did not suffer from the migraines, but he did suffer from constant weakening of his joints and bones. He was also trying the same technique as Red was, but Red would help him from time to time to heal the joint issues. Red and him were constantly trying to find different cures to what the Fell disease was doing to both of them.

      Roy was doing a lot of research when it came to the symptoms. Which they shouldn't be treating the symptoms but finding the cure to rid the subject of what ails them. At first the time, they consumed a lot of time to see what symptoms they could aid first. Sound deprivation helped the patients that were complaining of a migraine, however it alienated themselves from others to not have severe mood swings. The problems got worse with every single patient. Once, while helping one patient who was complaining of joint pain was in the doctors office a really bad fight broke out in the doctors office. The two monsters were beating the absolute stuffing out of each other and they ended up dusting themselves. Roy knew there was no use in stopping that fight, he would of dusted himself.

      “The symptoms are getting worse Red.” Wings said incredibly worried. “I feel the weaker the monster is the more they are affected by this disease.” Red nodded. His hand started shaking because of how scared he started feeling. His nerves were shot at the time because of how everything was starting to look. Nothing looked great, everything was going really bad.

       Red got home and dunked himself in the scalding hot water to ease the symptoms of his migraine. He just didn't know what he could do to help the monsters. He started to cry. The situation was hopeless. Not only was Rose still in the underground, she was starting to get worse in her symptoms as well. No matter what she tried to do, it was always caused by the severe mood swings of the disease.

       Life was not going well for any of the citizens of the underground. It was about to get much worse. Another human fell from the surface to end their lives. And now, a new batch of black smoke was going through the underground.

 


	4. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has to do something he never really thought he'd have to do. Guilt is now his worst enemy.

 

     The black smoke wasn't smoke at all. It was a mist of black going through the underground. It made the initial fell disease symptoms much worse and tripled the anger and malice that the monsters had towards each other. So many people was at each others throat. Monsters were dusting left and right. Nothing was going to stop the nightmare of the underground. This did not effect Red and or Rose in anyway. But it effected the monsters horribly.

    The monsters who were at each others throats the most were the dogs in Snowdin. Greater dog was the worst offender. He attacked Doggo point blank. Doggo fought like hell to get free of Greater Dog's grasp. Roy had to step in between the two so they wouldn't kill each other. Grillby was quiet as usual as he watched Roy try his best to quell the anger and malice between the monsters. The monsters used to be very quiet and not angry at all before this disaster happened. Roy succeeded in separating the two from dusting each other. Roy guided Doggo outside as he found that Doggo was in fact blinded by the attack that Greater dog inflicted on him. Doggo was crying and sitting in the snow. “He insulted my deceased parents. And tossed some monster's dust in my eyes. They burn, Red!! My eyes burn!!!” Roy patted his back and used his healing magic on Doggo's eyes. They stopped burning for Doggo, but he still couldn't see.

    Roy had enough. Greater Dog had been a thorn in his side for quite a while. Growling and seething he went to Grillby's and gripped his bone bat hard with his right hand. He pushed open the door to the bar and grabbed Greater dogs soul with his magic. “You. Me. Outside. _Now_ ” He ordered as he dragged greater dog's heavy body with his magic. He slammed Greater Dog's heavy body on the ground damaging him slightly. He heard a whimper from him. “ _Look buddy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You have been nothin' but a thorn in my side for months now. Yeh need to stop bein so Fuckin mean_ ” Roy yelled at Greater dog who snarled and circled Roy like a rabid dog. He was biting at Roy's face. There was a bit of foam falling from his mouth. Roy knew that he was rabid. He must have been at the last stage of the disease. He backed away and started to tear up. There was nothing he could do to save this poor monster. Greater dog blindly charged after Red. He charged up his bat and dealt a killing blow to him. Dust filled the air as he fell to the ground and sobbed. He didn't want to kill him.

   Roy sat in the snow, tears falling from his eyes. In normal fell universes, some monsters desiring nothing but LV would be looking at this as a chance to dust Roy. But this wasn't a typical fell universe. He gathered himself and gathered the dust that fell around him and put it in a bone urn he created. He took it inside of Grillby's bar. He put the urn on a shelf. “I had to...” He said to Grillby. “I was just goin out there to have a word with him. But he charged after me, mindless like. I had to kill 'im” Everyone's head hung low as he buried his face in his jacket. He was still crying. “Grillbs Did I do the right thing? He clearly wasnt thinkin straight. I like to think I was doin 'im a favor.” he exclaimed between sobs. “I was puttin him outa his misery” He looked his tear stained jacket. He still had the feeling of guilt tinged on his soul. Roy started to feel weaker than usual. He had to head home to lay down. “Sorry Grillbs I needta head home. I'm not feelin very good. My headache's getting worse.” He walked out of the bar and headed to the basement of Wings and Paps place.

@~'~*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*~'~@

    Rose was sitting in the basement's living room. Her ebony hair draped around her shoulders. Her leg was doing much better than it was earlier. Roy walked in and put up his heavy jacket on the coat hanger. He looked over to Rose and smiled. “Heya Rose. How's the leg doin there sweetheart?” She smiled and signed “It's doing much better. Thank you Red. And thank you for giving me a roof over my head.” She started to cough. “Sorry” She appologised for coughing.

    Roy patted her back. “Lemmie get yeh somethin for that cough. It sounds bad sweetheart.” He got up and headed into his kitchen. He poured her some hot water and put some lemon juice and honey in it. “Fer yer cough there.” This always helped him when he was having a coughing fit. She signed thank you to him before taking sips of it. It helped a bit. But Rose was holding a deep secret from Roy. She was suffering from Tuberculosis and there was no cure for it. She took out her handkerchief from her pocket and coughed in it a little bit. A bit of blood came up, but she quickly hid the handkerchief as to not worry Roy.

    Roy looked to Rose worried. The cough was not getting any better. He sat next to her and smiled sadly. “I had to do somethin that I didn't want ta do.” Rose frowned and looked worried. “And what was that Red?” Her hands went fast as she signed. She was truly worried. She sat sideways on the scarlet red leather couch that they were both sitting on. She faced him touching his hands. Roy sighed. “I had ta kill a friend. They were hurtin other monstahs in the underground. He even made one of my other friends blind with his carelessness. Yeh should of seen his face Rose... He was completely gone. Foam dripped from his mouth, his brain wasnt respondin to nothin I was sayin. I had ta kill him.” He started to sob again. Rose took him in her arms. She gave him a soft warm comforting hug. She patted his back and held him there for a moment as he cried on her shoulder.

   Rose never was the type to care about anyone in her entire life. Even during her teenage years, she was always rude to others. She was the bully that you ran away from. She lived a really hard life. Her parents were physically abusive and her brothers wouldn't protect her at all. She opened her brown eyes and looked to him. She would of signed something rude to him to begin with, but there was something about this man that she couldn't quite shake. He was kind to her. She broke her leg trying to run away from this creep that she met while she was walking up her favorite hiking spot. The mountain air was always so crisp and smelled really good. Plus she had her favorite food in her picnic box. But the guy who she was trying to run away from. She didn't like his unwelcoming behavior.

   It turns out that the man she was running away from was an escaped convict that was dodging a life sentence at a prison. He was one of the worst type of criminals that you felt just deserved to be locked up. He would take a woman in the back of the woods and strip them naked and rape them violently. Then leave their dead bodies to rot in the woods for the animals to eat. She was glad that she only ended up with a broken leg. The guy was about to drag her into that cave until the floor collapsed. She landed on top of the man because he was about to have his way with her. He fell on top of her leg which still hurt like a bitch, but this nice skeleton man helped her with her leg.

    Roy looked into her eyes. He could tell she was thinking. “Rose? Yeh there Sweetheart?” There was that word again. Calling her sweetheart. She _loved being called sweetheart. It was like he knew exactly what to make her heart flutter in anticipation._ She signed “Yes Red? I'm here. Sorry just so deep in thought. Ever since I fell here, I um. Just haven't gotten a moment to think. Everything's happening so fast.” Red gave her that smile that made her heart flutter even more. He was so kind, such a gentleman. He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly. “Well I'm here and I'll listen. I never turn away from a pleasant conversation from a pretty lady.” This was just how Roy was. He was raised this way, his father always treated his mother like this ever since he was little. He picked up the behaviors from him. He was not hitting on Rose, it was just his way of being kind around her. She was blushing. She was not used to this behavior from a man. “Red...why are you so sweet to me?” She signed tearing up. She almost lifted up her hands to wipe the tears away, as he took his own handkerchief to wipe them away. “Rose, darling....I was raised to treat a woman with respect. I'm not trying to pull any moves on ya there sweetheart. I just care about everyone that I'm around. Its why I...feel so bad about killing Greater dog.” He sighed as he still looked sad. His jagged teeth clenched a little as he covered his face with his hands, but this time Rose used her jacket to let Roy cry in.

    She didnt know it at the time, but that feeling she was experiencing was a newly forming budding love. And there was no hatred in her heart when she first met Roy. “Did I just literally fall into this underground to meet this man? Or am I dreaming?” She was thinking to herself again as he hugged her a bit longer. He hated being emotional. And the guilt of killing others was just going to get worse. Was this the solace he needed?

 


	5. Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy and Rose Frisk have some time to themselves. They learn about each other, and how they finally know who each other are. Roy finds out that Rose isnt a kid at all, but a long lost friend that went to school with him. what will happen?

 

     Rose sat in front of Roy just holding his hands at first. Then started to sign. “I need to tell you my story. You may understand me a lot more.” She looked into his eyes. Her brown ones met his scarlet ones. “My name is Rose Frisk. I am from a town upstate New York. It's very small. I was raised in a small house and had to share a room with 3 brothers. We had to share all of our clothes, and when it came to dinner time, it was really hard to get a full meal. Our parents were not so kind. They got upset with us when we misbehaved. If I got a full meal anywhere, it was at school. That place was solace to me, I would be at school all the time. People my age used to make fun of me, so I'd push back. I took no gruff. I started getting the nickname “Rough Rose” From the others. There were a lot of people who hated me, but I halfway earned that hatred. I would get into fights just to feel any kind of feeling. The abuse from my family was enough to drive me to numbness.” She finished signing, picking up her hands again to continue.

      “There was one day where I was fighting and another had brought a knife to school. They were “defending themselves” and brought the knife up to my neck.” She pointed at the nasty scar on her neck. “This is why I cannot speak. They tried to kill me. I was just defending myself, and the rumors started by my peers almost had killed me.” She looked to him. “There's not a soul in the entire world I could trust. But there was this one boy that I admired. He always had a rose with him everywhere he went. And he would see me and give me this rose. And he'd say. 'a rose for a rose' it made me feel important, and cared for. He didn't much care for the rumors. He just saw someone going through a rough life. I always treasured those roses.” She smiled a sad smile. “But he went missing. Some thugs from an organized crime family started going around town and trying to find the parents of this boy's family to ask them if they knew anything.” Roy's face froze in fear. “Oh no.....” He said “Are my parents alright?!” He froze. She looked to him, and now started to know that he was the missing boy.

       “You're that boy who gave me roses?” She signed frantically, very surprised. He itched the back of his head. “Yeh. I did.” He got really nervous. But his concern for his parents still lingered. “Are my parents alright?!” He asked again. She nodded smiling. She signed “Yes they are just fine. But they are expecting the worst for you Red. They dont know where you are. You poor guy, you died.” she frowned looking at Red. She touched his face caressing it softly. “You didn't deserve the fate you received. What happened that killed you?” She asked softly with her hands. “Well yeh see I heard a shot in the woods that day. And it seemed really late for huntin. But yeh know, I made a huge mistake. The Organized crime family that moved into town was interrogatin one of my neighbors. And the poor guy died that day too. And I stepped on a branch and the thugs heard me. The last thing I remember is getting shot full of bullets. I then passed out from the blood loss, and then suffocated tah death from the dirt that was pilin on top of me. The next thing I remember is wakin up only bones.” He said itching the back of his skull. “That's where I met Wings. Ofcourse, I made some bunny lady scream. I was only bones after all.” He laughed roughly as he brought up her hands to his teeth, nuzzling them softly. From his magic, he conjured a single red rose to put in her hair. It was a white rose. As he put the rose in her hair, it started to grow some red on the outer petals. It was rare that a rose would do that. “Rose. Is there anything wrong? It was a white rose, and I had spent lots of time growin that. It seems that you're sick.” He looked incredibly worried for her.

 

      Rose knew that there was nothing she could dodge. She didnt want him to know. “I told you I grew up poor.” she signed frowning a bit. “You're right Roy. I'm sick. I am coughing up blood. And I have been trying everything I can think of to stop the fits from happening.” Roy knew what she was sick with. “Darlin, yer lungs are fillin up with blood. Its a slow process and will take yeh life. Yeh have Tuberculosis. It's a disease where yeh slowly drown with yeh blood in yer lungs. I'm so sorry.” He held her gently. She started to exhibit signs of the disease, but it was no where near close to taking her life. Red started to cry, even worse now. His soul was filling up with genuine feelings of love and affection for Rose, knowing who she was now. What a cruel game is played on these two. He started to question the feeling, but he instead went with it. “Rose, when I saw yeh at school. I felt nothing but love and affection for yeh.” He kissed her hands again. “And Yeh dont have much time. I want to make yeh the happiest woman I can, in this amount of time that yous have left.” He started to tear up. “How cruel life is. I find the woman of my dreams, and she's already dyin.” He started to cry on her shoulder. This wasn't fair to him.

 

       Rose sighed and signed. “I know Roy. It's not fair that we don't have much time to spend together.” She blushed to his words. Her heart felt like it was singing softly to the words he was saying. She felt horrible that he finally was able to confess his feelings towards her, and it was unfair to him that she was dying. She signed looking to him. “Look Roy. You and I have all the time in the world. But we have to make what we can spend together count.” She wasn't wrong. Roy nodded. He was still crying and saw what she had signed. “I wanna hear your voice Rose. I wanna heal the damage. Even if its a whisper.” She smiled as he said that and moved her hair away from her neck to the exposed scar. “Then by all means, Roy heal me. I may be able to whisper.” He touched her neck with his hands softly. His hands started to glow softly. It was his kindness magic starting to shine. His tears dripped from his sockets as he leaned on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as he was healing her voicebox. The feeling of sandpaper that was on her throat was starting to feel softer, less irritating. The damage that was done to her voicebox was soon gone. But just like an unused muscle, it needed time to build strength.

       “Roy, I love you” She whispered. He openly cried as he heard her whisper. Roy started to look to Rose and his breath was taken away. She finally could talk. He looked to her and hiccuped a little “Rose I love yeh too, always have.” She smiled to him and held him gently there on that couch.

       They stayed like that for some time. He knew he couldn't heal away the disease that was spreading through her lungs. But he wanted her to be able to at least talk. She was grateful that she could whisper without feeling like she was in the past. She held him there just quietly and peacefully as he fell asleep. Using that much magic wore him out. There in that moment. They had their Solace, their peace. Because what would happen from here. Was not going to be peaceful at all. Because, even though the mist of hatred was tearing through the underground, everyone was hurting one another. Another human who was running away from nothing, fell in the underground and died. But now a pink mist was spreading through the underground, mingling with the red and black mist.

 


End file.
